


Spider Spaghetti

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie is spiderman and it's mcfricken amazing, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Magic, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, eddie!spiderman, powers, spiderman eddie, spiderman!eddie, superhero, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Some could control water, others could control minds, and some got bit by radioactive spiders and learned to climb walls and shoot webs, to teach your own.Eddie Kaspbrak was just a normal teen living a normal life. He dealt with normal boy problems, like worrying about tests and crushing on his best friend. But his life takes a turn when he's bit by a not so normal spider.Or Eddie is Spiderman, that's it. Or is it?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Weird Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is just a normal teen who followed his crush out into an abandoned building and got bit by a spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Beta, go find her on Tumblr @scoobydoo-ghoulschool and on ao3 @TheBlackLagoon
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays and my Tumblr stellar-alley if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!

“Dude if I get caught I’m gonna be in deep shit,” Eddie groaned from where he walked three steps behind the taller boy.

“Jeez dude take a chill pill. I’ve been doing this shit for like two years now and I haven’t gotten caught yet so I think we’ll be okay,” Richie turned on his heels, converses squeaking on the pavement as he began walking backwards to face Eddie. He took a step towards Eddie and swung an arm around his shoulder, pulled his head in and ruffled his hair. “Oh come on Eddie Spaghetti! Lighten up a bit” He mused.

Eddie yelped, he shimmed out from under Richie’s grasp and pushed the curly haired teen away, “Don’t do that!” He groaned, “And don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti I hate it when you do that!” Eddie shook his shoulders as if he could possibly rid himself of any germs Richie could’ve left on him. But nonetheless Eddie still followed Richie down the street, through a dark alleyway and down a small hill and towards what looked like a half demolished building.

“What the fuck is this? Some type of death trap? Do you have a death wish Richie? Cause I sure don’t! And I don’t wanna go into some crack house and have it collapse and fucking kill me,” Eddie ranted as his hands went on their own tangent, chopping the air infront of him as he tried to get his point across.

“Please,” Richie dragged out the _E_ , “I've been here tens of times before.” He turned around to face Eddie once again, “And it’s only collapsed like- once,” he smirked deviously before turning back around. Richie picked up his pace from walking to a quick jog towards the building.

Eddie sighed but sped up to join him. Although after a couple of long strides his lungs started to burn due to his lack of exercise but he kept going nonetheless. Eddie caught up to him by the time Richie reached the entrance. He made a show of waving his hand towards Richie to stop him so Eddie could take a moment to catch his breath.

“Is it your asthma acting up again?” Richie tilted his head in concern.

“M-Maybe,” Eddie choked on his own breath and began coughing frantically.

“Shit,” Richie jumped into action, dropping the bag from his shoulders and reaching into the front pocket. He produced a small blue device Eddie had grown very used to seeing in times like these, his inhaler. Richie shook it like he’d seen Eddie do countless times before and reached out to cup the back of Eddie’s head.

“Breath in on three alright?” He instructed as Eddie frantically nodded his head. “1, 2, 3!” Richie counted down before pressing down on the trigger. He heard Eddie sharply inhale and watched the breath go from his mouth down his throat. “Again?” He questioned.

Eddie shook his head slowly. “No, I’m good,” he sounded a little out of breath but better than previously.

“Are you okay?” Richie's eyes shined with worry as he let go of the inhaler and let Eddie hold it, but he kept his other hand behind Eddie’s head for a beat.

“I’m okay. Wait- Do you always have that on you?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Just for emergencies, right?” Richie beamed and removed his hand from the back of Eddie's head. “Come on let’s get started!” Richie snatched his bag and kept going.

“Right…” Eddie let his voice drift off as he watched Richie go ahead of him, his hair bouncing as he stikkped off towards the nearest wall. Eddie got the sudden curiosity of what it might feel like to run his hands through Richie's dark brown curls. He quickly shook it off, as he did with most of his other thoughts that were about richie in that context. He had been getting these thoughts for just over a year now. Eddie tried so desperately to avoid them, and Richie in total. But that was deemed very hard as Richie is Eddie’s best friend. So Eddie just had to learn to live with the fact that he is in love with his best friend.

“Gotcha,” Richie’s words broke Eddie out of his thoughts.

He looked up to find Richie a couple yards away, admiring one of the only walls that still had some space that was free of art and vandalism. Richie tossed his bag aside. He reached down, grabbed a bottle of white spray paint, popped the cap off and began rapidly shaking it.

Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes scanned the wall before he went in and started spraying. As he sprayed various lines and shapes Eddie could see the gears turning behind his eyes as he planned out what and where he was going to do.

These were the moments when Richie’s motor mouth comments stayed in his head (which was rare). He needed to focus on the task at hand, his art, and as he would still stop every now and then to say some backhand comment or dirty joke, all of his focus went into the art he was creating.

Once Richie was done with the white base he took a step back and admired his big white blob like painting. “Can you grab my the black? I need to fix up this corner,” Richie instructed as he shook his can and went back in to fix one of his little mistacts.

Eddie glanced over at Richie’s open bag and spotted the bottle of black spray paint. _Gotcha_ , Eddie smirked as he kneeled down, reaching inside and grabbing the bottle. For a second he simply held it in his hands and overserved the sticker Richie had slapped on the side when he noticed something scurry across the cap. Eddie immediately dropped the bottle and let it clatter against the cement floor as he gasped.

“Eddie? You okay?” Richie turned his neck to stare at Eddie with concern.

Eddie rapidly whipped off his hands and arms, finally he stopped and examined his forearms, “Nothing… It was just a-” Then he spotted it on his wrist, “ **SPIDER**!” He shrieked. He was momentarily too shocked to move, but the sharp pain that corrupted out of his wrist snapped him back into reality.

Richie rushed to his side. He spotted the spider immediately and swatted it off of Eddie.

Edddie waved his hands around as if that would stop the pain that was slowly disappearing, “IT BIT ME! IT BIT ME!” Eddie frantically repeated.

“Woah, woah calm down.” Richie’s eyes darted between Eddie’s waving hands and his scared facial features. He waited a second before snatching Eddie's hands, halting their moving and holding them in his. He turned his wrist over to see the inside of his arm. On Eddie’s right arm he noticed the smallest red dot. “Jeez Eds you’re so overdramatic, look! You probably just scratched yourself on the way here. No need to worry,” Richie forced calmness into his voice as he slowly let go of Eddie’s wrists and gestured to the dot.

Eddie held his wrist up to his eyes and examined it, “Really? You think so?” He questioned.

“I know so! I’ve gotten so many scratches from this place, and look at me, I’m A okay” Richie shot Eddie his iconic smile.

Eddie’s ears turned red when he realized Richie had been holding his hands. “Yeah… It’s probably nothing.” He shook it off then reached down and picked up the can once again, holding it out to Richie. “Keep on keeping on.” He advised which got a smile out of Richie as he slid the can out of Eddie’s hand, their fingers touching for the smallest second. It still made Eddie’s heart skip a beat.

For the next hour or so, Eddie stood by Richie’s side as the taller boy painted his masterpiece in that warehouse. Lately Eddie had been trying to do more things like that, calm his nerves, go to abnormal places, not let the dirt bug him as much, just enjoy life more. And he always enjoyed life when he was with Richie.

~

Eddie woke up the next morning to a small headache, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the main source of the pain, but when he evaluated the pain, he realized that _everything_ slightly ached. Then he recalled the night before and how he stayed out much later than normal. _Fuck, this is what I get for getting 5 hours of sleep._ He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs over the side of his bed. For the first time since, well, _ever_ , Eddie’s feet didn’t dangle in the air like a child’s, this time they landed on the floor with an unfamiliar * _Thump_ *. He shuffled them around a little and got used to the feeling of the floor that was suddenly under his feet. _Weird_.

Although, that wasn't the only weird thing that occurred to Eddie Kaspbrak that morning. As usual, he woke up before his mother and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast and he got a mug and started making a fresh pot of coffee (Which he always told Sonia was for her, but he secretly drank behind her back as she’d say it’d ‘stunt his growth’). But when he turned to grab his mug he had forgotten where he placed it and accidentally knocked it off the counter behind him with his elbow. Then with ninja like speed he grabbed it a foot before it smashed against the tile floor. His breaths were quick as he needed a moment to replay the moment that had just happened in his head.

 _What the fuck? How did I catch that?_ Eddie recalled various memories that prove the point that he has terrible reflexes. The time in gym when they played dodgeball and he got hit in the face, or when he’d tried to kill bugs and was too slow to swat at them, and of course the countless times Richie had thrown things at him, that he had been hit by, but _never_ caught.

 _And_ when he went to go make his usual sunny side up eggs. The yolks that usually turn out yellow and cooked fully, had _finally_ been cooked right, so they were still a little liquidy and soft. Which was also very weird as Eddie has never, _ever_ , been able to time one egg’s cook time, let alone the two he made that day.

So yeah, so far that morning was definitely _weird_.

~

Things didn’t get any better at school. Sure, Eddie could call these a bunch of coincidences but the moment his cheap ass, impossible to open, lock, on his locker, opened on the first try, he _knew_ something was definitely up.

Then in his homeroom class, English, he just _got a feeling_ that he should look over this one specific fact in case his teacher called on him. What are the odds that his teacher, Mr. Brock, called on him almost immediately.

 _OH! AND I literally turned around_ _right_ _when Richie turned the corner beside my locker. THAT NEVER HAPPENS!_

~

“Yo Spaghetti man, everything alright?” Richie’s question made Eddie get stiff as a board.

“Huh? What? What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Eddie shot back.

Richie shuffled uncomfortably from where he sat beside Eddie at the cafeteria table where they waited for the rest of the Losers who were currently in line to buy their lunches. “Uhh- nothing… You’ve just been kinda on edge today,” Richie pointed out.

“It’s nothing,” Eddie shrugged as he attempted to wip the anxiety from his facial features which he realized was much harder said than done.

“Oh come on, we both know something is up. You know you can _always_ talk to me, right?” Richie nudged him with his elbow.

“I know, I know…” Eddie glanced away so he wouldn’t have to keep staring into Richie’s sincere eyes. It killed him to do this, Richie knew almost everything about him, so why should he have to hide this? Eddie wasn't completely sure, but he had a feeling in his gut (Which he’d been getting a lot more often now), that this was just the beginning of something _much_ larger than anything Eddie had ever seen before.

And Eddie was correct, after a week of small yet odd coincidences, something else occurred. During Gym class once they had finished up a game of dodgeball, the teacher had requested that Eddie help him bring the dodgeballs back into the storage room. Eddie agreed. So he grabbed two and headed into the storage room.

Like most school storage rooms it had cement walls with that cool smell to it, and of course, an obscure amount of sports supplies, most hadn't been used in years. But when Eddie went to drop the balls into their designated basket, they didn’t leave his grasp. Instead they stayed, _stuck_ , to his hands.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Eddie whispered in shock as he examined his hands for some type of sticky glue or something. He then began waving his hands wildly around in hopes of shaking them off, but to no avail.

_What’s happening to me?_

Eddie’s eyes grew wide with shock and worry as nothing worked to get the dodge balls off.

His posture only stiffened when he heard the all too familiar voice of his best friend as he called out to him from the entrance.

“Yo Eds, what’s taking so long?” Richie asked as he leaned against the door.

Eddie froze, “That’s not my name,” he snapped, but quickly turned to face Richie, keeping his hands behind his back to hide what was stuck to them.

He watched as Richie rolled his eyes then proceeded to continue, if he noticed Eddie’s tone, he didn’t mention it. “Got any plans tonight?” Richie inquired.

Eddie could feel the tips of his ears burning as his tense stance relaxed slightly. He loved hanging out with his friends, The Losers, but his favourite moments were when it was just him and Richie, when their fingers accidentally brushed together, when they laid in bed, so closer that he could feel Richie’s breaths.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the dodge ball falling to the ground behind him. Eddie snapped his head to see the ball that had once been stuck to his hand sat lifeless on the concrete floor. _Weird_.

“You good?” Richie tilted his head in confusion.

Eddie replied quickly, “Yep, yep! Better than ever. What were you saying before? Tonight? ME? Free? Hell yeah, what were you thinking?”

Richie let out a short nervous laugh, “I found this cool abandoned bridge I thought we could check out! Might be a possible new place to tag,” he explained.

“Does everything with you involve something abandoned and haunted?”

“You know it baby,” Richie said in his best (worst) Austin Powers impression and shot Eddie finger guns.

 _Baby_ , the nickname made Eddie want to melt into the floor.

~

“This place is a fucking death trap,” Eddie said to Richie from where he stood on the egde of the concrete, right before it turned into bridge. Honestly Eddie didn’t even consider this thing a bridge, it was a hazard that’s what this is. It hadn't been used in well over 10 years so half of the guard rail had fallen into the stream 20 feet below, as well as some of the wooden boards and train tracks.

“Come on Eddieeeeeee,” Richie dragged out the _E_. “I’ve gotta invest in some of those chill pills to calm your damn nerves!” Richie called out.

“If you mean weed then I’m gonna have to politely decline,” Eddie stated, watching Richie tightrope his way back to Eddie.

Now Richie stood before Eddie, he reached his hands out to the other’s which were crossed over his chest. “Please? I promise I won’t let you fall,” Richie dropped the joking tone as his voice filled with sincerity.

Eddie couldn’t resist the urge to hold Richie’s hands, even if it was platonic. He hesitantly reached out and allowed Richie to take his hands. Eddie didn’t protest as he let Richie slowly lead him onto the bridge. They took it one step at a time, Richie let go of one of Eddie’s hands so he could face forward and carefully plan each step which was soon followed by Eddie.

They were half way across the bridge when Richie stopped to look at the view they had. He looked out into the forest that surrounded them and the stream down below. The sun wasn't quite setting yet but that didn’t stop the sky from turning light shades of orange and purple.

“It’s really pretty,” Richie said, mesmerized by the pastel colours.

 _Not as pretty as you_ , Eddie thought. “Yeah it really is,” he said instead.

Eddie tore his gaze away from Richie’s face and glanced at his watch, desperate for something, _anything_ , to take his mind off of how much he wanted Richie to know what he was really thinking. Instead of his heart stopping because of his physical contact with Richie, his heart stopped because he realized it was 7:45, and Eddie needed to be home by 8:00. (Because he hadn't gone home after school, usually he’s allowed out till 10-11)

“ _Shit,_ ” Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, even just imagining what his mother might say made his stomach turn.

“ _Crap_ , I’m sorry Eds i should’ve been looking at the-“

“No, No. It’s not your fault, _I_ should’ve been more aware of the time. Just uh- please take me home. last thing we need is me getting grounded,” he sighed.

Richie simply nodded understanding that Eddie needed to go home. So he took a step forward, towards the way they originally came, but Richie wasn't thinking when he placed his foot in a new spot that had a loose board. Richie’s foot landed on the board and immediately broke through, his foot going down, dragging him with it.

The next moments went by in slow motion. Eddie heard the snap as the board broke beneath Richie’s weight and watched as he lurched forward, unconsciously releasing Eddie’s hand in the process. Eddie did something he had never done before, but it seemed oddly natural. With the hand that had once been holding Richie’s, his middle and ring finger pressed down into his palm while the three other fingers stuck out. Then as if he’d pulled some sort of trigger, a long, white, sticky rope like fluid shot from his wrist, grabbed the hand Eddie had been holding not only a moment before. It halted Richie’s descent, the white rope fluid had stopped Richie from falling, he was literally holding on by a thread.

Richie was frozen in shock, he was still facing the ground beneath them so Eddie used that to his advantage. To make sure Richie didn’t see whatever shit just shot from Eddie, he swung his other hand over and grabbed the hand with the sticky stuff. He kinda pulled it off of his and Richie’s hands. Then he must’ve used some inner strength of his cause he was able to pull Richie back up to the bridge with him. Which seemed pretty impossible considering last time Eddie checked he was the definition of a spaghetti noodle. (He hadn't checked since the spider bite).

He yanked Richie up to his feet. Of course, Richie being Richie, he stumbled forward and the two ended up practically chest to chest.

“Holy shit,” Richie’s eyes were wide and hazed, obviously in shock.

“A-Are you okay?” Eddie stuttered, intimidated by how close they were.

Richie exhaled slowly then responded with, “I will be once we get off this death trap.”

Eddie laced his hand together with Richie’s again, just to be safe- not because of the whole crush thing, _of course_. When they finally reached the other end, Richie turned towards Eddie and wrapped his lanky arms around Eddie’s shoulders. He let one of his hands go up into Eddie’s hair, while the other gripped Eddie’s shirt, grounding himself. “Thank you,” he said into Eddie’s hair.

Eddie didn’t need a sign to tell him what to do. When Richie gripped him tight, Eddie lifted his arms and squeezed Richie’s torso. “It’s okay, it was no problem,” Eddie responded. He felt a little colder when Richie let go and took a step back.

“No seriously Eddie, you practicalyl saved my fucking life, so _thank you,_ ” Richie sounded genuine, something that was pretty rare in his book.

So instead of just responding, Eddie opened his arms back up and pulled Richie into another hug. “Anytime Trashmouth,” he smiled. Usually when the two hugged, Eddie's face would be against Richie’s chest, but now he was almost able to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder. He recalled how that morning his feet hit the ground without him having to reach, also how his clothes seemed a bit more _snug_ then usual.

Richie pulled away, this time his face was filled with a happy confusion, “When did you get so tall?” He smirked down at the not so much shorter boy.

Little did Eddie know his height wouldn’t be one of the only things that would change.

That night the teen laid awake in bed. He couldn’t help but replay the day he just lived in his head. The sudden growth spurt, the weird dodgeball trick, the rope stuff, the strength? He felt like he was living in one of the comic books that he adored reading so much.

His eyes drifted to the corner of his room. Across the room was a window which let in light from one of the lamps on the street in front of the house. The light shown in and illuminated one corner, in that corner was a spider. It hung on a thin thread that connected to its intricately woven web.

Then, something clicked, and it all made sense.

~

**•One Year Later•**

He surveyed the city below him with great intensity. Keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, or out of the ordinary. After some time he let his eyes close and allowed his secondary senses to kick in. Then something exploded, not in his mind or anything mental like that. Like literally something blew up down the street.

He pulled his mask on over his face, made sure it was secure then sucked in a breath before diving off the roof of the building. he free fell for about 3 seconds before he shot his right hand up into the air, put his middle finger and his right finger to his palm and shot off a web that connected with one of the nearby buildings. He stopped falling and started swinging. When he reached the end of the line he shot his left hand out, held the two fingers down and shot off another web while he released the other one.

When he reached the place of the explosion he sent a web up to the building overhead so instead of swinging her just lowered down to the front of the building. His feet hit the ground and he immediately started scanning the building for the damage. The first thing he noticed was that the door of the building had been blown right off of its hinges. He also noticed how the building he was standing in front of was in fact, a bank.

 _Of course_. He rolled his eyes from behind the mask before he entered the building. As he stepped over the threshold he noticed how the temperature intensely increased, and continued to as he made his way through the bank in an attempt to find the culprit of the break in.

He scanned the main lobby and the room with the ATMs, then proceeded into the back room which was where he saw the door that led to the vault room. That’s when the heat became nearly insufferable.

Tilting his head behind the corner he looked into the vault room and found the source of the immense heat. He watched as someone in a black outfit stood before the heavy metal vault door. They were obviously using their powers in an attempt to melt the door to steal whatever money they could fit inside the duffel bag that sat by their feet.

This wasn't the first time he had dealt with super powered individuals and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. For over four decades now, people have been developing powers and special abilities. Some could control water, others could control minds, and some got bit by radioactive spiders and learned to climb walls and shoot webs, to teach your own. But not all of these people became heroes, some failed to avoid the temptation of the dark side and became villains.

The hero stuck his hand out, shooting a web onto the back of the villain which wrapped around their arms like a straight jacket. Then with another web shot at the ceiling he was able to stick them up to the ceiling.

“Hey how’s it hanging?” He giggled at his own joke. “Sorry that was too good to pass up.” He waved his hand around to dismiss his comment.

He approached the semi melted door. The flames had gone out once the villain was apprehended, which really just showed him how in control the other was of their powers, which wasn't a lot.

He shrugged, happy he wasn't in charge of damage control. “Well the cops will be here soon so-” he stopped when he smelled something he was only a little familiar with. The strong scent of his webs burning assaulted his heightened senses. He nearly gagged at the smell when he looked up and saw that the villain's skin was nearly glowing, as if their skin had been lit on fire from the inside.

“ _Shit,”_ He murmured as the villian fell from his place on the ceiling as he melted the webs. The hero swung over the villain and over to the door, worried about what might happen next. His senses were giving him bad vibes, so he took a step back, and another, then another. His senses felt even worse so he booked it out of the bank just before one final explosion blew up the bank.

“What the fuck,” he gasped as he looked at the now in flames bank that stood before him.

He turned around when the sound of the police sirens rang out from behind him.

“Spiderman!” One of the cops called out to him. “What happened here man?” He asked as he approached the jeep.

“I-uh. sorry I don’t exactly know officer. This dude just kinda, went off-” He said as he realized how tense he was.

“Are you okay?” The officer asked.

“Yep, all good here! Just uh- have a good night,” he gave the cop a thumbs up before shooting a web up and swinging onto one of the closest buildings.

Once he was out of the public eye Spiderman ripped his mask off and Eddie Kaspbrak practically started gasping for fresh air. His breathing was laboured, heart pounding in his chest. He ran a gloved hand through his hair as he looked around at the rooftop he stood on. His knees felt like they were going to give out from underneath him so he kneeled down and took a seat on the rooftop of some random building.

“What the fuck just happened?” Eddie breathed as he leaned back, laying down and looking at the stars above him.

 _How did this shit even start?_ Eddie backtracked and recalled the day he went with Richie to that abandoned warehouse and when he got bit. Then the day he actually started developing his powers, at the bridge, when he saved Richie. From that day forward Eddie started testing his new abilities, his powers. He recalled what he did on the bridge and mimicked that hand motion, realizing that that was what activated his spider webs. From there he discovered his sticky-ness and how he can use that to his advantage, scaling walls and hiding on ceilings. Also how he needed to really relax to stop himself from sticking (He was relaxed around Richie that’s why the dodge balls unstuck previously). A little later on he picked up on his heightened senses, how he was suddenly able to catch every throw and dodge incoming blows. Eddie didn’t entirely know what they were, aside from just heightened senses, that was also a mouthful, so he called them his spidey senses.

After a couple run-ins with some low level thugs, Eddie considered becoming a real time super hero. Then once he saved a lady from a lethal mugging, he realized how saving people made him feel so _in control_. Like he had finally shed the ‘delicate’ title that his mom had given him as a child. He was _powerful_ , and he loved it. So he invested in a proper suit, and donned the mantle Spiderman.

So for just under a year now Eddie has been saving New York and dealing with normal teenage bullshit like the rest of the teens nowadays.

_Best of both worlds am I right_

Eddie has fought countless villains. Their powers varied. But nothing like this. Never had he ever killed a villain himself. So this had shaken him.

And people noticed.

“Eddie are you okay?” Richie's voice echoed from Eddie's phone while he hastily undressed out of his super suit.

Almost right when Eddie got home he called Richie to talk and bring him back to earth. “Yeah, fine. I uh- just saw this bank catch on fire when I was out getting something,” he lied as he tossed his suit under his bed.

“What the fuck were you picking up at 2 am?” oh yeah- Eddie was out pretty late and woke Richie up, just to talk to him.

“I was hungry, and you know we have shitty snack foods here.”

“Well you aren't wrong, but you're okay right? You didn’t get hurt?” Richie worried as his morning voice slowly faded into his normal tone.

Eddie exhaled a shaky breath, “I-I think. I just don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet”.

He could hear Richie’s lips curl into a faint smile as he spoke, “Yeah. Whatever you say Tiger.”

“Shut up Richard,” Eddie sighed, his lips reflecting Richie’s.

Even just talking to him made Eddie relax almost completely.

“Just tell me about your day. Just talk to me, alright?” Eddie slowly laid down onto his bed. Releasing an exasperated sigh as his head hit the pillow. He pulled the covers over his body, all he had on were his boxers so the soft fabric made it easy for his body to relax. His special weighted blanket lay overtop of his comforter, warming Eddie’s body almost immediately and making him feel safe under that amount of weight.

On Richie’s end, his eyes went wide. He immediately clasped his hands together and held them up as if he were about to pray. “Dear god, I apologize for doubting you. Today you made a miracle happen, Eddie Kaspbrak actually _wants_ me to talk. So thank you. Now if only you could get me a date with Mrs. K then maybe-”

“You never stop do you!” Eddie whisper shouted into his phone. He kept his voice low in hopes of not waking his mom.

Richie laughed, creating butterflies in Eddie’s stomach. “Can’t stop won’t stop baby!”

~

“That was a big explosion, are you sure you’re alright?” Stan pointed his fork at Eddie after the hidden hero told the Losers, his best friends, about his near death experience last night when he was _out for food._

“Yeah I’m okay. It was just scary, ya know? We’ve never seen a villain’s powers just fucking go off like that. I mean yeah we’ve seen people who can make things explode but they never like, kill them right? It’s crazy. There’s gotta be more to this shit that we aren’t seeing.” Eddie ranted as he did a mini karate chop in the air with his hand. He noticed richie who let out a little amused huff of air through his nose as he happily shook his head.

“Y-You worry to-too much. Leave the fuh-fighting to the villains,” Bill refrained from rolling his eyes since he knows how much Eddie cared about these things.

Eddie sighed, stood up and packed his stuff into his bag, “Whatever I’m gonna be late for science. You coming Rich?” he nodded towards Richie who quickly swallowed whatever he had in his mouth.

“Yes sir! Right behind you Eds,” Richie said in one of his voices as he grabbed his bag and stood up beside Eddie.

“Shut your Trashmouth,” Eddie groaned and began to walk with Richie close behind.

“No can do Boss Man!” Richie hollered, placing an arm over Eddie’s shoulder. Which Richie was still getting used to being so high up, even if it had been over a year since Eddie’s weird growth spurt.

~

When the two students walked into their science class, they were greeted by their science teacher, Mr. Carter, who awaited them at the door.

“Mr. Kaspbrak, how are you boys doing today?” He smiled warmly at his students as they passed him. “Mr Tozier, glad to see you _early_ for once,” he smirked.

“Yeah sorry your mom was busy last night so I had a lot of free time,” Richie turned, smirked deviously and walked backwards as he faced Carter.

“Hey Watch if Tozier, I’m still your teacher,” Mr Carter smirked as he pointed a finger at the student.

“How could I forget!” Richie sighed dramatically before he plopped down onto his seat beside Eddie’s.

A couple minutes after, once all of the students had filed into the class and taken their seats, their teacher commenced the lesson.

“So today we will be studying the science behind super powers,” The class all gasped, excitement filled the air.

“Yes, yes this is all very _new_ and _cool_. So let’s dive right in,” Mr Carter turned on the projector.

The image that was displayed on the board had Eddie do a double take. It was a picture that looked like it was a screencap of the security camera footage from the bank’s vault where Spiderman fought that fire villain the previous night.

Eddie immediately felt overwhelmed. His stomach twisted with some dark feeling that had him clutching his abdomen, his head began to pound and his palms started sweating.

“So can anyone tell me what they think this fire bender might have wanted to achieve from their failed heist?” Mr. Carter's voice boomed in Eddie’s head. His senses increased his voice, causing him to shrink back into his seat.

Someone in the class raised their hand and responded once they were called on, “They were trying to melt the outer hinges of the vault as they wanted to make a quick and easy robbery,” someone said a matter-of-factly.

Carter chuckled, “But their plan _did not_ work out as they would have hoped, correct? Does anyone here know why?” He asked the class.

Someone else raised their hand. “Spiderman trapped the villain in their webbing, which acted like a bottle cap, causing the villain's power’s to overflow and explode. Causing the villain to _die._ ”

_die_

_Die_

_D i e_

**_D I E_ **

Eddie’s hands were visibly shaking. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He lifted his eyes up and they met Mr. Carter’s which were filled with concern.

“Are you alright Mr Kaspbrak-”

Eddie abruptly stood up, nearly tripping over his own feet as he moved towards the door. “I-I need some _air,_ ” he stuttered as he opened the door and left the classroom.

 _Die.Die.Die.Die.Die._ **_DIE_ **

Eddie walked, and he kept walking. His head started to run a mile a minute, so he ran too. He ran through the halls and the main atrium. He didn’t stop until he burst out the main doors of the school and ran into the fresh fall air. Eddie might have been overwhelmed but he still managed to feel his hair stand up on the back of his neck just moments before-

“Eddie?”.

Eddie turned on his heels, spinning around to see Richie standing before him. His shoulders were slouched and his head was tilted down as if he were trying to get done on Eddie’s level. (Which used to be a lot harder when Eddie was shorter before the whole _spider_ thing). Richie took a slow step forward, carefully reaching a hand out to rest on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked. A cool breeze swept by them which blew through Richie’s messy curls and helped lower Eddie’s increasing body temperature.

Eddie couldn’t keep looking at Richie and his big brown eyes- so he dropped his gaze to his hands, which were visibly shaking, and that only made him more distraught. He tilted his head back up to face Richie’s, but it was different now. Eddie could feel his lower lip trembling and his eyes began to well up with tears because it was all _too much_.

Richie’s stance physically softened. “Oh… Eddie,” he stepped forward, opened his arms and wrapped him up in a close hug. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. One hand on his back and the other one gently found a spot on the back of Eddie’s neck, just below his hairline. Richie held Eddie’s head close so he’d know that this was okay.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s back/torso area. He held the (slightly) taller boy tight and close, burying his face in the crook of Richie’s neck.

“I-I…” Eddie’s voice trailed off, unsure of where he should start, if he should start at all. When he exhaled, it was long and shaky. “Th-The-They’re _dead,_ ” he cried, the walls opened up and the tears flowed out. Rolling down Eddie’s cheeks and embedding into Richie’s denim jacket.

“Oh Eddie,” Richie let out a sad sigh, “You know that’s not your fault right?” He whispered softly and quietly. Sure he might’ve not known exactly _who_ Eddie was talking about but he had a feeling asking would’ve only made it worse.

Eddie pressed his lips into a tight line. _BUT IT IS MY FAULT-_ He wanted to scream, but he didn’t. The number one thing he promised he’d never do is reveal his secret identity. Even to Richie, his _best_ friend. He simply couldn’t take that risk of the people he cared about most being in the line of fire.

“Hey… It’s okay,” Richie cooed, rubbing Eddie’s back to comfort him.

Eddie’s tears didn’t stop for a while. But Richie didn’t leave or lighten up, he just held Eddie close. He waited until Eddie confirmed he would be okay before he loosened his grip, but he still held his shoulders as they still shook lightly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Richie tilted his head to the side, as if looking at Eddie from a new angle would help him piece together the puzzle that was his crush.

“Not one bit,” Eddie breathed. From where his hand had been placed on Richie’s upper back, it inched its way up to the back of Richie’s head. His fingers got lost in Richie’s thick hair. He slowly tilted Richie’s head down to the point where he could lean his head up and rest his forehead against his own. Eddie’s skin was warm against Richie’s. The touch sent shivers going down both their spines.

“...Okay,” Richie nodded which bobbed Eddie’s head too. That made all of them laugh a little. Richie glanced down and saw Eddie’s lips, once trembling in sadness were now curled into his small, delicate beautiful smile. But he knew Eddie’s smile was the only thing delicate about him. He was strong, and _brave_. things Richie always aspired to be.

Now it was Richie’s turn to bury his face into Eddie’s shoulder. “You wanna head back to class?” His voice was slightly muffled by Eddie’s shirt.

“Not really but do we have a choice?” Eddie whispered from where his chin sat on Richie’s shoulder.

So for a while, they just _held each other_.

~

Spiderman sat on the edge of one of the tallest buildings in New York . He sat in a kneeling position, one knee bent against the cool roof, the other slightly less bent. One hand leaned on the higher knee while the other was placed on the roof with his mask tightly in his grasp.

The wind swept through his hair for the second time that day. This time it was cooler, the sun had set about an hour ago which brought the city’s temperature down a couple degrees. If he held his breath long enough before he exhaled he could almost see his breath in the evening autumn air.

But the breeze began to pick up, Eddie’s hair swooped and swept to the side. He raised a hand up in hopes of righting it again but the wind continued, blowing it the wrong way again. Now Eddie physically shivered with the lowering temperature that the wind brought.

Spiderman turned his head and his hair followed, blowing behind him as if he were in one of those cheesy superhero fan fics that was written by a 17 year old confused bisexuel. (If you’re wondering what I’m confused about, then congrats cause same)

He let out a sigh before yanking his mask over his flowy hair. After he took a moment to try and locate where this was coming from. When nothing came up, he simply decided to follow the wind. _Any way the wind blows am I right?_ With that he put his hand out, shot a web onto the nearest building and jumped.

The wind led Spiderman to a fairly old and empty park. The grass was still green which was surprising for the time of year, but that didn’t mean it still wasn't cluttered with leaves of all different warm colours. Eddie sat perched in one of the near evergreen trees on one of the lower branches, in a place where he could have a full view of the land but still stay out of sight.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up again before another, _bigger_ , gust of wind came. This one nearly knocked Eddie out of the damn tree!

“ _Woah,_ ” Eddie wobbled, his hands immediately grasping the branch he sat on in hopes of stabilizing his balance.

When he was pretty sure he was stable again, he looked back up at the park and his eyes found the culprit of this abnormal wind.

The being stood up on top of the play structure, on one of the platforms before the part with the slide. They held their hands out by their side which were emitting the wind.

“You know the wind is usually stronger on the other side of town right? So this is probably gonna seem really fucking suspicious to a lot of people” He called out as he hopped down, off of the tree branch and began walking towards the structer.

“Who _are_ you?” The wind being croaked. His voice was rough and deep.

Eddie placed a hand on his chest as he introduced himself, “I’m just your local neighbourhood Spiderman, but I’m more curious about who _you_ are” he pointed at the wind villain.

“ _You_ , you can call me _Twister,_ ” he bellowed, pushing another gust of wind at Spiderman.

This one was significantly stronger than any of the others that Eddie had felt. His feet started to slide from beneath him. He acted fast, shooting out a quick web that latched onto one of the nearby trees to hold him in place.

He held on for a couple moments but the winds picked up and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep this up. He could practically hear his web tearing under all the pressure.

With a quick flick of his wrist he shot a web up and hit the villain, _Twister_? He was an easy shot, immediately he got shot down, fell back on impact and off the play structure. He let out a loud grunt when his back hit the ground.

The wind stopped, so Eddie leaped up onto his feet then ran and jumped up onto the top of the play structure. “ _Yeah_ sorry dude Gone With The Wind is actually playing _next_ week so you’ll have to- wait…” Eddie stopped mid pun when he noticed something seemed _wrong_ with this guy.

Sure the main gust of wind had stopped but now Twister was emitting bursts of wind, every few seconds, not really from his hands but from his _being_. It was like an increasing heart beat. And this guy, his figure seemed to almost ripel with each burst.

Eddie hopped down off of the structure and held his hands out in defense as he slowly approached the villain. “H-Hey uh- Are you okay dude?” He stuttered, unsure of what was happening.

“He suh-said this was _safe! Get him…”._ The man let out another grunt as a wave rolled off of him. He arched his back up to the sky and screwed his eyes shut. “G-Get _h-h-im_ ” He stuttered in pain. “G-GET HIM!” He repeated, louder this time.

Eddie tensed at the pain in his voice. But his brow furrowed when he noticed that this guy was almost losing colour in his face. With each gust of wind he was losing more of the colour in his being.

“Who?” Eddie asked in a panic, his voice getting higher.

“ _Carter…”_ He hissed. Twister’s voice drifted off before he let out one last, _big_ gust of wind. This one send a crack through his being.

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was watching. The man seemed to almost fade away. Then within the blink of an eye he was just… _Gone with the wind_.

~

Eddie did not sleep that night.

Right after his encounter with Twister, he swung his way home and snuck in through his bedroom window which he always keeps open. Finally in the safety of his own room, he stripped down to his boxers, hid his suit under his bed with the rest of his Spidey tech. He pulled on one of Richie’s old T-shirts that he’d outgrown and gave to Eddie. They used to be massive on Eddie but after the spider incident they’re just a little too big, but Eddie didn’t mind, just the scent of Richie on that shirt calmed his nerves a whole lot. After he retrieved his heavy, big ass, fluffy as fuck blanket and made himself a human burriot. Eddie curled up on his bed, his knees up to his chest, the blanket covered every square inch of his bdy, he even pulled it up and over his head with only a small crack to allow air in. Any little breeze or cold air currently put him on edge, after _that_.

Once he found a good position he shuffled for his phone, turned it on, nearly blinded himself by the light. But after his eyes adjusted he clicked on Spotify, lowered the volume to maybe 1 or 2 clicks and played A Trip To Nowhere, a playlist made by Richie for Eddie.

He fell asleep to the soft sounds of Something In The Air by Winnetka Bowling League.

Word Count: 7858

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 7858
> 
> WELCOME TO MY NEW FAN FIC! AH GUYSSSS I'm so happy I finally get to share this with y'all! So during this pandemic I've started babysitting my cousin and he loves spiderman so I've been watching a lot of the spiderman movies recently which I'm A okay with cause I love superheroes and all. And watching all of that actually inspired me to write this fan fic! It probably won't be that long, maybe just like 4 chapters but it's still gonna have a kickass storyline so get ready! This will update every monday so get ready! Finally a reason to l o v e mondays.
> 
> ah! Anyways don't forget to comment your favourite part down below and leave a like! It inspires me to write more
> 
> That's all for me, until next Monday 
> 
> So Long and Goodnight!


	2. Get Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man attempts to decipher a villains final words. He investigates his science teacher’s classroom and gets asked out to homecoming.

The next day when Eddie approached the main doors of the high school his eyes caught on the massive sign that hung above the entrance. **HOMECOMING!** Beside it was a countdown, **5 DAYS LEFT**. Eddie rolled his eyes so hard they almost stayed that way.

_Such overrated bullshi-_

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie called out from somewhere behind him.

“Dipshit!” Eddie shot back with a half smile.

Richie slid an arm over Eddie’s shoulders. “Oh, come on Spageds! Take it easy on me I had a hard night.” He kept his voice light and joyful but Eddie sensed some more serious undertones.

Eddie turned his head to look at Richie as they entered the school, “What happened?”

“So picture this,” Richie stuck his hand out and slowly moved it across the horizon. “I’m riding home, all is groovy, when this fucking _massive_ breeze kicks in and BAM!” Richie jumped up, away from Eddie “I fell off my bike, scraped my knee, and busted my kickstand- not like I used it, but still!”

Eddie studied the way Richie carried himself, only now that Richie pointed out the fall and the scrape (That was hidden beneath Richie’s jeans) did he notice the smallest limp in Richie’s step. Not so much a limp but more of a hesitation before each step.

Eddie’s eyes went wide in shock before he went off on a tangent, “Holly shit are you alright? Can I see the scrape? How bad is the damage? Did you get any rocks in it? Wait Richie you disinfected it _right_? You still have the kit I left at your house and you _know_ how bad infections can get especially when-”

Richie stopped in the middle of the hallway and held his hands up in defense, “Yes of course Dr. K! I fixed it up almost as good as you would have,” Richie slid into one of his voices.

Eddie couldn’t help but wonder who else was affected by Twister’s wind storms from the previous night.

~

Eddie was aimlessly doodling during his free period. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something. Someone from one of the neighboring tables in the cafeteria laughed _way_ too loudly then someone in a cafeteria should be laughing. Of course, Eddie’s senses made it sound like the fucking joker’s laugh booming around his head. It snapped him out of his thoughts, brought him back to reality.

His eyes fell on the page he’d been doodling on. His eyes went wide at what _exactly_ he’d been doodling.

**GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER/GET CARTER-**

“What the-” His eyes scanned the page as he recalled Twister's last words.

 _Okay, I need to figure this shit out before it drives me all the way to fucking Shaw Shank_.

Eddie anxiously ran his hand through his thick brown locks. He tugged on the end and let out a frustrated sigh.

First things first Eddie went over every Carter he knew, which wasn't a lot.

 _~Eddie’s notebook_ ~

-Carter Anderson from Freese’s/ Works the cash/ Early 20s/ Pretty nice

-Bryce Carter/ senior/ jock/ Asshole, most the time/ Visibly homophic

\- Justin Carter/ Science teacher/ Funny/ Easy marker/ late 20s

~

Math class second period Eddie conveniently sat beside Bryce. Most days he kept his head down and looked the other way whenever he glanced at him. Today was different. After their teacher stopped with the lesson and let them talk freely for the last 10 minutes of class. Eddie inhaled then turned to Bryce.

“You heard about the superheroes going all berserk lately?” Eddie tried to make his voice sound like he wanted to talk to Bryce.

“Duh, Everyone’s heard about it. ‘Some crazy shit going on,” Bryce looked Eddie up and down, surveying him.

“Kinda cool though, right? To have powers, but not to uh- explode” Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat.

“No shit wheezy,” Eddie had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Everyone wants powers nowadays. It’d be so fucking dope.” He said as if he’d fantasised about it before.

“Yeah really cool, right?'' Eddie faked excitement. “What powers would you want?”.

“Super strength of fucking course, no doubt about it,” Bryce said confidently, he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, that does seem pretty cool,” Eddie nodded in (fake) agreement. When Bryce finally lost interest in Eddie’s little talk session the hero turned his head a little and rolled his eyes.

~

Lunchtime rolled around and Eddie waited patiently behind the door of the boy’s bathroom that was conveniently placed across the hall from Mr. Carter's classroom. The first bell indicating the start of their lunch break had rung about 10 minutes ago. Carter had to leave his classroom within the next 5 minutes if he wanted to go grab some lunch at subway before he had to make it back in time for his shift in the cafeteria to watch the students and make sure they don’t create a rebellion and revolt against the teachers Footloose style (Ben has already thought about it). Eddie was very observant and he noticed these things so he picked up on others schedules.

Two minutes later Eddie heard the sound of Carter’s door creaking open and his teacher’s shoes squeak as they walked down the hallway and away from his classroom. Another two minutes later Eddie crept out of the boy’s room and towards the now empty classroom.

Eddie placed his hand on the doorknob, carefully turned it, then let out a breath of relief when it opened. Before he left homeroom he left a small amount of webbing in the lock’s mechanisms, which would stop the door from properly locking, allowing for Eddie to have an easy time getting into Mr. Carter’s class.

First things first he closed the door behind him and left one of his security camera spiders, her name was Charlotte . He checked his phone to make sure Charlotte was hooked up so he got a live stream of her footage on his phone. It’s good to have her just in case something happens. Eddie checked the door to make sure no one was watching before he continued his search.

Eddie went from desk to desk, even checking Mr. Carter’s desk. He was just about to give up when he reached down towards the final drawer that he still needed to check. He gave the handle a tug but the drawer didn’t budge. The rest of the drawers opened with ease, no locks, so this caused Eddie’s forehead to wrinkle in confusion.

 _Weird weird, weird_. Eddie thought before he gave the drawer a quick superhuman tug, _then_ it opened with ease. He smiled proudly at his work. The smile disappeared as fast as it appeared, at the bottom of the drawered laid a switch. It looked like a light switch, a perfectly normal light switch that sat ominously at the bottom of his possibly evil teacher’s drawer.

Eddie did the only logical thing to do, he flipped the switch. He wasn't sure what he thought would happen. So he was certainly surprised to watch as the tile under the desk opened up from underneath in an almost silent swoop. Eddie simply stared in shock. _That sneaky bastard_.

Spiderman wasted no time in waiting. He rapidly examined the trap door and noticed that it led down, _down_ , on a ladder. Eddie hopped down, closed the trap door (just in case Carter returned), and began the descent into the unknown.

Eddie’s shock levels were already through the roof. And both of the supervillain deaths, discovering his favorite teacher has a supervillain layer and could very well be a supervillain himself were not helping.

His nerves only continued to skyrocket when he reached the bottom of the ladder. Looking around he saw a massive computer, multiple monitors all displaying various pieces of information. Eddie immediately noticed the two headshots of the deceased villains he recently fought that were displayed on one of the screens. On some of the other desks were various pieces of equipment, some looked like pieces from old super suits, others looked like sciency things.

What really caught his eye was the very suspicious container labeled **_HOMECOMING_**. It was big, black, and transparent, unable to see what was inside. He slowly approached the table it sat on, tugging on his spider gloves as he did so. Eddie wanted to make sure he didn’t get any finger prints on anything. He realized it was a bit too late as he already went down the ladder without gloves but it wouldn’t hurt to put them on now.

He approached the desk with caution in fear of disturbing anything that may alert Carter that Eddie had been snooping in his stuff. He reached his arms up towards the bin, pulling it towards him. He carefully popped the lid off.

A gasp subconsciously escaped his lips when he realized what he was looking at. The bin was nearly packed to the brim with little baggies that each contained one single _black_ pill. Eddie swallowed them lump in his throat as he realized what Mr Carter had stashed away in his secret lair, _drugs_.

~

Before he left the secret lair Eddie snapped multiple photos of the drugs, bin, equipment, and all that was on the screens for further investigation when he wasn't literally in a villain's hideout.

Just as he was about to begin his climb up the ladder his phone buzzed silently inside his pocket. He fumbled to get it out with how his hands anxiously shook.

“Shit,” he mumbled when he saw the live footage of the classroom and how Mr. Carter was currently entering the classroom. _Fuck.Fuck.Fuck_.

 _I can’t just stay down here until he leaves- what if I’m in here all day and- wait is that the trap door opening? I’m so screwed_.

Eddie thought as he realized Mr. Carter was indeed making his way down into his usually empty lair. Eddie quickly shot a web up towards the ceiling and leaped up and stuck his feet to the ceiling. He prayed Mr. Carter wasn't one to check for spiders above him.

He heard a deep sigh come from his science teacher as he dropped down the ladder and onto the concrete floor. “Fucking Carol. If she had told me she’d be able to take my shift _beforehand_ , then maybe I could’ve had more time to finish up with my damn order,” He threw his hands into the air in frustration. Carol was the female science teacher who apparently was able to take Carter’s shift in the cafeteria.

He placed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to make enough in time for homecoming. Or if they’re even fucking ready yet- can’t have more villains exploding or else _they’ll_ get suspicious,” he monologued.

Eddie suppressed a gasp from where he hung on the ceiling. Carter walked to the far side of the lab. Spiderman hesitated before reaching out with his hand and slowly began crawling over towards him in order to continue his eavesdropping.

Carter picked up one of the discarded clipboards off his desk and began examining the information on its papers. “If I want enough for the students at homecoming I’ve gotta pull at least 2 more all nighters.” He groaned in annoyance, “Cause I need at least 300 more pills.”

_Oh, fuck, what’s this psycho planning?_

“I need to do another test cause Twister was absolutely useless. I need to make sure this doesn't blow up in my face” he paused and reviewed the words he had just said. “Literally,” he laughed maniacally.

Before Eddie could listen in on any more of Mr. Carter's crazy ass plans, he stealthy crawled back towards the ladder and slithered his way up and out of the secret lair. He immediately fled the classroom in fear of being caught.

~

The final school bell literally couldn’t come fast enough. The moment he grabbed his stuff from his locker he burst out of the school like a bat out of hell, sprinting home. Eddie had approximately two hours and thirty minutes before his overprotective mother Sonia returned from her work. So he had about two hours to freak out before he would use those last thirty minutes as a time to collect himself and make sure he was ready for when his mother arrived.

“What the hell am I supposed to do!” Eddie paced around his room. “I’m just a friendly _neighborhood_ spiderman. I’m not skilled enough to take down a fucking drug lord!” he exclaimed, flopping down onto his bed. “What did I get myself into…” Eddie’s voice drifted off as he yanked a blanket over his head as if that would hide him from the world and all his responsibilities.

After 20 minutes of muffled whining and complaining, Eddie finally dragged himself off of his bed to sit at his desk where he grabbed his spiderman notebook, which was filled to the brim with notes about villains, powers and tech . He began writing down Mr. Carter’s entire monologue in hopes that writing it down might help Eddie make more sense of what was happening.

“Is he trying to drug everyone at homecoming?” Eddie’s face scrunched up as he analyzed all the information he’s collected so far. “And what does Twister have to do with this?” He questioned.

Eddie has been continuously going back and forth between his written notes and the photos he took on his phone. With Twister’s name in his head, Eddie scrolled to the picture of the monitors that he had taken. He found the one screen that displayed Twister’s headshot and zoomed in on it. Under the headshot, it listed some general facts about the male, real name, age, race, and ethnicity. But the item that was displayed underneath caught his eye.

**_Super Drug Test: 5_ **

_Super Drug? Is this like some Xtreme Cocaine he’s dealing? God, Mr. Carter is really metal… Or maybe he means the other type of_ _super_ _? No, that can’t be. Why would he even want to do that?_ _How_ _would he even do that? Well, he is a fucking supervillain so they_ _can_ _do a lot of things- fuck I’m so screwed._

Eddie groaned, running a hand through his now fluffy hair. When he’s stressed he runs his hand through his hair, and he’s fairly stressed currently so his hair is pretty fluffy.

Then it dawned on him. “Shit- If he wants to drug everyone _at_ homecoming, that means I’m gonna have to bust him _at_ homecoming. So _I_ need to go to fucking homecoming,” he sighed dramatically.

~

After dinner, and the usual interrogation about his day from his mother, Eddie sat at his desk and continued studying his notes on Carter and his plan.

“This makes no sens-” He was interrupted by the violent vibrations from his phone. “Who the fuck is calling me at this time of night” He grabbed it off his desk before his mother heard and complained. He stole a glance at his alarm clock by his bed, rolling his eyes when he noticed it was only 8 pm on a Thursday.

“Eddie Kaspbrak speaking,” he greeted with about the same enthusiasm as a 50-year-old man.

“Edwardo! Where is thy at this exact moment?” Richie asked in his old English accent.

“Wha- I’m at home why does it matter?” Eddie tried to push his annoyance down and keep his tone light.

He heard Richie let out a small, anxious laugh from the other side of the phone, “Uh- Eds we planned a study date tonight, remember?” He asked sheepishly. He sounded sad and nervous that Eddie forgot about their plans.

Eddie’s eyes shot open, darting to his calendar above his desk. He quickly found today’s date that had **_Study Date With Asshole_** circled with a big red sharpie.   
_Fuck my life._ Eddie mentally slapped himself.

“Shit- Richie I-I lost track of time.” He vigorously rubbed his forehead, “Can we still meet up? I’ll be there in literally 2 seconds,” Eddie said as he began pulling his jacket on and grabbing his bag. 

“Nah Eds, i-it’s okay don’t worr-“

“No, _no_ , I always worry and you know that. so just give me like 2 minutes alright babe?” Eddie was talking so fast, his mind was barely even focusing on the words that leaked out of his mouth.

_Wait holy fuck did I just call him_ **_BABE_ ** _? God, I have to keep this fricken crush under control-_

Before Richie could get anything else in Eddie blurted, “Be there soon!” then hung up.

_Yep. Fuck. My. Life._

~

After briefly lying to his mother about going to Bill’s to study, since she actually (Kinda) likes Bill, he fled his apartment and made his way up and onto the roof. From there he swung from his apartment to the coffee shop a couple of blocks away. He and Richie dubbed it as ‘ _theirs’_ as they spend a lot of their free time together when they aren’t with the Losers. When the Lucky Seven are all together they usually go to the coffee shop Stan works at which is 2 blocks in the opposite direction of the one Eddie and Richie usually go to.

He landed on the roof of the coffee shop, quickly checked himself to make sure he looked presentable then hopped down into the alleyway behind the shop. He gave a quick glance to his watch and saw it was 8:08 pm, _not too bad_. He nodded with a little pride before he opened the door, immediately assaulted by the smell of sweets and coffee beans.

He scanned the room and found Richie almost instantly. He smiled as he made his way over to the dark curly haired teen.

Eddie took a step towards the table and immediately started rambling “Richie fuck I’m so sorry-”.

“So I’m ‘babe’ now?” He smirked up at Eddie with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Wha- God Riche” Eddie chuckled nervously, “My mind w-was somewhere else, this book I was reading, then I was talking to you a-and I got all mixed up,” he stuttered under pressure. “Sorry?” He scrunched his eyebrows up apologetically.

“I’m pulling your leg,” Richie’s smile softened, “Take a seat Spaghetti man!” he encouraged as he kicked the chair away from the table for Eddie to sit on.

Eddie briefly glanced away, as if he needed to check the chair he was sitting on to hide his blush. From there he grabbed his main binder from his bag and he two began studying together. They had a test in French in a week and both of them were struggling with it (Eddie a little more than Richie), so they decided that the more practice the better.

After about half an hour of actual studying, Richie released an over dramatic sigh, flopping back into his chair, letting his arms drape behind him. “I feel like my mind is gonna explode,” he groaned.

“Oh Rich, you’re such a drama queen” Eddie mumbled sweetly, slowly shaking his head. “I’m gonna get a drink, do you want anything?” He offered.

Richie’s head immediately snapped up at the offer of anything edible. “You know it Spaghetti man. Just uh- get me my usual and the most chocolate-filled pastry they have,” Richie requested.

Eddie nodded and then he was off, towards the main display/cash. He surveyed the available options, brownies, cupcakes, cannoli, mille-feuille, and- “Cookies!’ Eddie happily whispered under his breath with wide eyes, filled with excitement. They weren’t just any cookies tho, they were chocolate chunk cookies. _Richie’s gonna love it_. He smiled proudly as he placed their order. 

“Here is your crack cocaine equivalent, and your diabetes cookie,” Eddie said jokingly while he placed the contents on Richie’s opened notebooks. It’s not like he was using them. When Eddie approached the table, Richie put down his phone which he had just been scrolling on. He tilted his head up to send up a small smile as Eddie came near.

Richie leaned forward and sipped his warm drink that was loaded with seven shots of espresso. “So, Eds, now that we’re babes-“ He stopped to smile at the wave of (fake) annoyance that passed over Eddie’s face, “-Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?”.

When Eddie had taken his seat again he pushed his cup off to the side and began flipping through his notes, he only stopped momentarily to shoot Richie a fake glare of annoyance at the ‘babe’ comment. He was so busy being fake annoyed and absently flipping through his notes he barley caught what Richie said about homecoming. So he just nodded, smiled warmly, and said “Yeah, sure! That’d be great,” he smiled.

“Wait really? holly shit- That’s amazing,” Richie’s face visibly blushed as he glanced lovingly at Eddie.

That’s when it dawned on the superhero what had just happened.

 _Holly shit, Richie just asked me out_ …

~

The rest of their study… ‘date’ went well, Eddie laughed a little too hard at Richie’s jokes and Richie didn’t poke at Eddie as much as usual. Which made his jokes seem a lot funnier.

Just in general the mood seemed a lot lighter. Eddie caught Richie glancing at him more than once which left both of their ears burning. Maybe accidentally calling him _babe_ , wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

After when Eddie walked Richie home, determined to not have it the other way around as Eddie knew it’d take Richie _a lot_ longer to walk home then it’d take himself. Since, ya know, Eddie could swing home when Richie had to walk.

That night Eddie laid awake with Richie’s playlist booming through his headphones and _smiled_.

 _Maybe Homecoming won’t be so bad_.

~

The next morning at school Eddie yawned, his eyes watered as he tried to open his lock. Which hasn’t really been a problem since his whole superpower thing became reality.

Eddie turned around just in time to cause a surprised look to wash over Richie’s face. He paused then greeted “Goodmorning Spagheds” Richie cooed from behind him.

Eddie gave up on complaining about Richie’s crazy nicknames and has just begun embracing the love language. “Hey Richie,” Eddie smiled warmly at the taller boy.

Richie spoke in an old English accent, “And how is my _babe_ , doing on this fine morn’?”

“Tired,” Eddie shrugged, turning back to his locker to retrieve the stuff he needed. He had stayed up a little longer after he got home, busy listening to police scanners, then stayed up even later thinking about how his crush actually asked him out.

Richie smirked and Eddie instantly regretted it, predicting that “What did your mom and I keep you up while we made lov-”

Eddie barked out a laugh, “Shut your Trashmouth!” He exclaimed, playfully slapping Richie’s shoulder. Richie laughed too.

“Anyways,” Richie tried to calm himself down from laughing, “Would you wanna go study at Liberty? Get some time away from home and be with yours truly” He wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie. Liberty was the biggest library in the city, the one that was conveniently just a couple of blocks away. It was older but like a vintage older. So Richie loved it, it was the only library Richie ever voluntarily went to. So that’s where they usually went to study if they weren’t already at the coffee shop.

Eddie rolled his eyes then sighed, “I wish I could but I don’t think my mom would want me out two nights in the row I’m sor-”

Richie waved his hand, “Don’t even think about apologizing, this is _not_ your fault, you know that right?” He shot Eddie a look. One that was rare, but he recognized it. Eddie knew it meant Richie understood and that he was _there_ , now, and whenever he needed it.

With that, Eddie closed his locker, “Can we head to class now?”.

Richie nodded, “We shall!” He declared as he wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and the two began walking together to class.

~

Eddie was almost asleep. That’s the keyword, _almost_. He was in that dark state where you’re going in between the inevitability of sleep and the tired mind of being awake.

That’s the moment when a high pitched voice erupted out of Eddie’s bedside radio. Which was made to be a normal alarm clock radio, but Spiderman rigged it to also pick up the local police radio station.

“Station 44 this is Jackson reporting a fire at Liberty Library. I _repeat_ , there’s a-.

“Fire at Liberty,” Eddie gasped, he jackknifed into a sitting position. He listened for the important details while he fished his suit out from under his bed and slid it on.

He didn’t stay any longer than he needed to. His suit was barely zipped up and he was already out the window and on the roof.

_Liberty- That’s where Richie is- there’s a fire and Richie is there_

Eddie could barely wrap his mind around the fact that Richie might be in danger. Just the thought of him being in harm’s way made his heart feel like it stopped, his stomach was twisted into a knot and his palms were sweating in his suit.

“I’m coming Rich- Just _please_ , _hold on…_ ” Eddie whispered as his eyes began to heat up, on the verge of tears.

~

Spiderman swung down from the dark sky above, landing on the ground before the burning building. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. The police, firemen, the _fire_. “How bad is it?” He asked the nearest cop,

“Uh so far it’s only the first floor, there’s still civilians on the high floors tho-“.

“Thanks!’ Eddie shouted as he had already shot a web and swung up towards the nearest window.

With the momentum he built, swinging up to the window the glass broke on impact. He was on the forth flood, the highest floor of the library. The one with the corner Richie always hides out in.

The first thing Eddie noticed was that the fire alarms were not blaring as they should be. Also, the fumes had not reached that floor yet, so if someone hadn’t already heard the sirens then maybe, _just maybe_ they wouldn’t have noticed the fucking fire. Or maybe if you play your music so fucking loud you wouldn’t even notice if the building was burning.

He ran like the wind, past bookshelves, and carts, right up to the corner where he found Richie Tozier, big black headphones and all. Before Eddie even reached Richie he shot a hand out, shooting a web that smacked the headphones right off the teen’s head.

Richie jumped off his seat, surprised “What the-?”

“Get up, there’s a fire,” Spiderman got straight to the point.

“W-What? Spiderman?” His face was filled with confusion and worry, “What’s going on?”.

“Richie we need to go-” but before Eddie could finish his sentence one of the doors closest to them burst open, heat spilling out and onto the fourth floor.

A being emerged from the doorway, “Spiderman, glad you could join the party!”

“Get out,” Eddie hissed at Richie as he took a protective step in front of him.

The being in the doorway wore an all-leather suit, almost like a biker. Well actually pretty similar to a bike cause his helmet looks like the one of a motorcyclist. Slowly they raised a hand into the air, Eddie noticed that it held some sort of small device. _A speaker_.

Suddenly another voice began speaking from the speaker. It was distorted, obviously using some sort of cover to keep their identity hidden.

“Spiderman I figured you’d be here. Afterall I did find your little spider-cam in my lab today”

_Shit I forgot to grab Charlotte the camera from the classroom._

_“_ you’ve been lucky- killed two of my new creations already hm?” The deep voice made Eddie’s heart drop.

The mysterious villain chuckled the speaker, then his tone turned dark, “But not this time,” he paused. “ _Finally_ , I have perfected the formula. So _I_ will not be stopped, by you, or _anyone,_ ” his voice drifted off as the speaker cut out.

“You know I always wanted powers,” The villain started, their voice female. The biker villain tossed the speaker into the flames that were slowly inching their way up the staircase. “And it’s _so_ unfair, you know? I’ve been through so much fucking shit, so I think I deserve a little something in return,” she growled. “But finally I’m getting what I deserve,” she clenched a fist and the flames roared from behind her.

Eddie quickly glanced behind him and found Richie was still behind him, _frozen_. He didn’t move, most likely in shock. “ _Get out!_ ” Spiderman demanded but the human was only able to shake his head slowly.

“I-I _can’t,_ ” he choked out.

The villain scoffed, “Well boys this was fun but you’ve got about 2 minutes before this place blows so-” She raised a hand and did a little wave, the flames rising out of the stairwell and spilling onto the fourth floor under the command.

“Arrivederci,” they didn’t have to see her face to know she was smirking behind her helmet.

_Now or Never_

Spiderman thought before he stuck both hands out and shot off his webs. The first one he released shot out, hit the door and with the pressure behind it, the door slammed shut, momentarily halting the flames.

The other web shot towards Biker, but she was faster. With a wave of her hand, the web caught on flames and fell to the floor in a heap of crispy web fluid. Spiderman’s eyes went wide, so without missing a beat he began shooting rapid-fire small webs at her. How fast can she really be?

She was ready for the attack, immediately jumping into action and snapping her hands to either side, prepared to burn any oncoming webs. With each shot, she moved her hands to shoot down the webs with her flames. The flames reflected off of her helmet making it look like she had a fire inside of there.

Eddie kept one hand shooting at her, trying to aim for her legs or head, but she was faster than that. The other hand though, Eddie pointed it at the door and began shooting webs around the frame and the cracks, as if he wanted to glue it shut with his webs.

Biker caught on quickly to what Spiderman was doing, “Trying to stop the inevitable huh? Well, two can play at that game”. With that, she raised both of her hands up above her head, into the air.

Eddie could feel the temperature of the floor increase as did the flames behind the door. He could literally see the fumes seeping through the webs on the door.

Spiderman straightened his posture, tried to make himself look bigger as he took a step forward. “That all you got you hot head?” he raised his voice in an attempt to get a rise out of her.

She took a small step back, perfectly aligned with the door. “ _This?_ This is nothing! I can do so much… _more,_ ” her voice sounded sinister as she clenched her fists and without missing a beat the webs snapped off the door, and the door itself blew off the hinges. It flew forward and smashed into her, the flames exploded out onto the fourth floor.

Eddie jumped backward, “We need to go, _now_ ” his voice was urgent as he stuck his hand out, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. “Hold on tight alright Rich?” Eddie instructed as he shot a web towards the nearest window. The glass broke as Eddie ran with Richie in his arm towards the window. At the very last second, he tightened his grip on Richie’s hip and leaped out the window. He shot off a web and the two began swinging away just as the fire grew bigger behind them. Various windows blew out behind them, flames flying up the building.

Richie didn’t speak, he didn’t even look, the moment Spiderman jumped out that window with him he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the hero's shoulder. For a split second, he braced himself for the inevitable, _death_. His heart started beating again once he felt them stop falling and start gliding? He wasn’t too sure cause he _did_ have his eyes closed after all.

“Okay kid you can open your eyes now,” Spiderman nearly chuckled as Richie’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His feet were planted firmly on the roof of some building a block or so away from Liberty.

“A-Are you okay?” The hero’s voice shook anxiously as Richie wasn’t responding.

Spiderman reached a hand out towards Richie but the human shrunk away. “I-uh,” he murmured before he stumbled over to the edge of the building. He put his hands out on the edge of the guard rail and puked up his lunch, all over downtown New York.

When he had emptied his stomach, Richie fumbled away from the rail, bent his knees, and plopped down on the roof. He leaned his head back against the rail, wiped his mouth with the edge of his sweater’s sleeve then let out a deep breath he knew very well that he was holding in.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Richie sighed, his eyes finally coming back into focus.

Eddie watched as Richie’s stance relaxed. Slowly he stepped towards him and slid down beside him.

“So you’re okay?” He asked the human.

Richie kept his eyes on the sky, the star above and the moon that shined above, “Nope,” he popped the _P_ , “But I’ll be okay…” His voice drifted off. Richie’s head lulled to the side to look at Spiderman who sat beside him.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Spiderman apologized.

“S’not your fault Spidey,” Richie’s lips turned into a small smile.

Eddie was about to respond when a message popped up on the screen inside his suit in front of his eyes.

**_Ma: Eddie why’s your door locked? Why aren’t you answering me?_ **

Before Eddie left his room he locked the door to his room and told his mom he was going to bed early.

 _Holly fuck if she opens my door and finds out I’m not there I’m gonna be so fucking screwed_. Eddie raised his hand up, he would’ve run his hand through his hair but he forgot he had his suit on him instead he just awkwardly scratched his head. _I need to get home ASAP_.

“Look Ri-” _Shit I need to stop calling him by his real name_. “Dude I’ve gotta go I’m sorry-”

“Stop apologizing and just go, I’m okay,” Richie sighed and waved his hand at the hero.

“Okay… Catch you later,” Eddie tried to not sound as sad as he really was. Before he could spill anything else out he shot a web out and jumped off the roof, swinging back to his apartment.

The moment he swung into his room through his window he ripped his mask off and tossed his robe on, just in time- “Eddie Bear what’s all this-?” Sonia Kaspbrak barged into the room, spare key in hand. “What on earth are you doing in your _robe_ at this time of night?” She asked in shock.

“Mom! Hey I-I took a shower then fell asleep in my robe, sorry ma I really didn’t mean to worry you” Eddie broke out his iconic doe eyes. His mom could manipulate people really well, and the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.

“Oh- erm, I guess that’s alright” She grimaced only slightly, which was a good sign. “I know you like to go to bed clean” She waved her hand as if to dismiss his actions. “Well it’s very late , go to bed Eddie bear,” She instructed. Before Sonia left her son’s room she stepped up towards him, leaned down, and planted a kiss on his forehead (Which he wiped away once she closed his door).

Eddie let out a sigh as he fell backward onto his bed. His entire body ached and he was overheating because he _was_ in a burning building.

“So if Carter’s drug is giving these villains their powers…” Eddie recalled the massive amount of drugs labeled _“homecoming”._ “He’ll have enough people to create an entire army…” 

**Word Count: 6022**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, BAM, DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed and get ready as chapter 3, the final chapter, will be out next monday! I know this fan fic was short but trust me it has a killer ending. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment, like and share! It shows you guys like my stuff and it inspires me to write more! This will update every monday so get ready! Finally a reason to l o v e mondays. 
> 
> That’s all from me, until next monday
> 
> So Long and Goodnight!


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Homecoming dance has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Beta, go find her on Tumblr @scoobydoo-ghoulschool and on ao3 @TheBlackLagoon
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays and my Tumblr stellar-alley if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!

Richie Tozier was normal. That’s it. _Literally_. No Tricks or plot twists. Richard Went Tozier was as normal as they came. Well aside from his Trashmouth.

So after everything that happened the night before with Spiderman, he realized that he was in over his head. He had no clue what to do about this, or if he could even help.

The wind blew through his dark curls from his spot on the roof of his apartment building. This was the place he went whenever he needed to clear his mind or catch his breath. Sure he loved his room and his parents, they’re great, but everyone needs time for themselves. And that’s exactly what he was getting, up until he heard the soft thump of something behind him.

“Spiderman” Richie said without removing his eyes from the cityview before him.

He could hear the hero stuttering behind him in confusion. “How did you-” Richie turned around to see Spiderman with his head tilted like a lost puppy.

“Who else would just _drop_ out of the sky?” The corner of Richie ‘s lip curved up.

“Uh I don’t know, _Superman?_ ” Spiderman shrugged almost sarcastically. Then the hero shook his head, trying to get back on track with what he was saying. “You can’t go to homecoming” He announced.

The mood immediately changed, from a kinda fun banter to serious and confused.

“W-What?” Richie tensed up, confused about what he was being told to do.

“Ri-” Eddie stopped mid-word, to stop himself from saying Richie’s name _again_. “Dude some serious shit is going to go happen at the dance. So. You. _Cannot. Go_ ” Eddie pronounced each word carefully. “You’ll be in immediate danger” Spiderman said, determined.

Richie arched a brow, “what _kind_ of immediate danger?” he questioned.

Spiderman let out an annoyed sigh, “The kind that would end up with you _dead_!” He exclaimed as he chopped the air with his hand.

“Ahh” He nodded his head as if he suddenly understood what Eddie was talking about, “ _That_ kind of immediate danger”. He took a minute, contemplated the idea before he shrugged and said “Nope, no can do Spidey. I’ve got myself a hot date and I literally _cannot_ miss this, unless I wanna get my head chopped off”.

Eddie rolled his eyes from beneath his mask yet he could still feel his cheeks burning. _I so would not cut his head off_ , Eddie wanted to mumble but didn’t.

“Please uh- what's your name?” Eddie tried to play dumb as if he hadn't already called him by his real name twice now.

“Richie” He smirked, almost as if he knew that spiderman already knew that.

“Okay, Richie. Please, do not go to the homecoming dance” Spiderman begged.

Maybe it was the fact that spiderman used his real name, but Richie complied, “Fine” he sighed as he held his hands up in defeat, “I won't go to the dance”.

“Promise?” Spiderman asked.

“Promise” Richie nodded in agreement.

~

“Lying sack of shit” Eddie grumbled as he watched Richie step out of Maggie Tozier’s blue jeep. His suit was black and sharp, Eddie wanted nothing more than to slow dance with him under the light of the disco ball, but he was still pissed he showed up after promising Spiderman to stay home.

Bill shot him a glance, obviously confused by the comment. Eddie quickly pulled his phone out and waved it, “Sorry, texting someone” he lied. Bill nodded, but if he didn't believe Eddie then he didn't mention it.

The day had finally arrived, the one everyone was waiting for, _Homecoming_.

Everyone looked good, all the Losers threw on their best attire and had congregated at the front door before they went in together. Eddie _thought_ he had convinced Richie not to come, but he was wrong. Sure he would’ve preferred if it was just him without the other Losers to ensure their safety but he knew that out of all of them, Richie would be the most prone to follow him if/when he left to go kick Carter’s ass. _Looks like I’m gonna have to use fucking ninja stealth, whatever, let’s just have fun for now. We are just kids after all._

Instead of questioning why Richie had come, he simply walked up to him with the rest of the Losers.

“Ms Marsh is that a Beverly exclusive that you’re wearing?” Richie asked as if it was a big scandalous act. To the Losers it was a big deal, Beverly had started designing clothes about 2 years ago and only Ben has been given the slightest glance at what she’s been creating. So seeing her _now_ , displaying an entire _dress_ , was a pretty big fucking deal.

The dress was beautiful, it was long and flowy, the fabric was a light pink with puffy sleeves and a V neck line that perfectly displayed her breasts without showing too much cleavage. But that wasn't even the best part, the dress was decorated with little red strawberries. Which Ben had actually matched perfectly to his pink, strawberry type, which Beverly also made.

She stepped back, away from the group and gave them a twirl, displaying her dress in all of its strawberry glory.

“It’s amazing” Ben said in aw.

“Your best one yet!” Richie hollered and whooped as she returned to them.

“You haven’t even seen my other pieces dumbass” She looked away as if it would hide her rosy cheeks. Before any of the other Losers could praise her anymore she wrapped her arms around the boys, 3 on each side, “My boys… Let’s go party like it’s 1999” She smirked as the boys cheered with excitement.

Eddie surveyed the gym where the dance was being held. He scoped out the big room for all the exits and anything that could be a threat, also ya know, the drug lord Mr Carter, who was suspiciously nowhere to be seen. But as he did so he noticed how fancy the gym looked. Streamers hung from the ceiling, making a cool kinda wall that surrounded the dance floor. Of course there was a big disco ball that hung above the dance floor and lights of all colours. The DJ was up on the stage with her obviously big headphones, bopping her head to the song as she spun a record.

“Nice, right?” Richie broke Eddie out from his thoughts.

The hero looked up to his date, “Yeah, they really went all out” he nodded.

“So th-this is where all of the ye-yearbook’s money guh-goes to” Bill rolled his eyes as he fixed the cuff on his suit’s arm. Once his arm was down by his side again, Mike swapped in and linked his arm with Bill’s.

He smiled his iconic Mike Hanlon smile and asked, “Would you like to accompany me on the dance floor?”.

Bill’s ears turned red, his eyes drifted up to meet Mike’s which only made his face hotter, “I-I’d love to” and with that, Mike swept him off to dance.

“Do I have to be that formal or can we just-“ Richie pointed towards the dance floor.

Eddie shook his head with a smile, “Come on trashmouth” He intertwined their fingers and then they were off.

“Well looks like I’m going to go find Patty” Stan nodded then proceeded to go find his girlfriend.

Ben was immediately nervous. _Shit now I have to ask Beverly Marsh, to dance with_ _me_. But before he could worry any more, his date stepped in front of him, her dress flowing beautifully behind her as she turned and bowed slightly with her arm out.

“May I have this dance, New Kid?” The old nickname brought a smile to both of their faces.

Ben was so busy mentally fangirling about how in love he was with her that he almost forgot to answer. “I’ll always want to dance with you, Beverly” he said, reaching his hand out to meet hers.

The first song was more upbeat, the Losers stayed with their respective partners as they danced together, moving to the beat. The next song though, was more of a party song, more specifically LMFAO’S Party Rock Anthem.

Eddie watched with delight as Richie’s face lit up like a christmas tree. “I LOVE THIS SONG!” He exclaimed. Even though LMFAO hadn't put out a song in over 5 years, the ones they did release were timeless bops.

Fate worked in weird ways, like how the song came on just as all the Losers had subconsciously drifted towards each other on the dance floor. None of them questioned it though, they simply smiled even brighter in the company of their real family. Together they belted out the lyrics, jumped to the beat and danced like no one was watching.

After that song they were all pretty parched, “Wanna get something to drink?” Mike offered, they all agreed and walked over to the table that had snacks and a bowl that was usually filled with punch.

Bev caught the attention of the teacher running the table and asked “No punch this time? thought that was kinda like a staple”.

“Oh yes deery it is. Mr Carter said he would take care of it, you know the science teachers and how good they are at getting the ratios correct when mixing drinks” She explained. Instead the Losers grabbed the water bottles that lined the table and drank from those.

Once all of the Losers were sipping their drinks and chatting, Eddie stepped up towards the table once again, “Sorry but do you know where I could find Mr Carter? I said I would help him with the punch” Eddie lied.

“Oh, sure, he’s just in his classroom, do you need the number?” She inquired.

Eddie politely declined then thanked her before rejoining the Losers. “Guys I’m gonna go use the washroom” he announced, they all gave some sort of simple reply before he slipped out from the noisy gym and into the hallway where the loud music was muffled and he had more space to walk.

_Of course he would be the one in charge of the fucking punch- Bev literally said it best, it’s a staple for these kinds of things and_ _everyone_ _has it, even if it tasts like shit. When teens are thirsty they’ll drink literally anything (Literally anything). The punch is a perfect way for him to drug all these students and turn him into whatever super powered army he was trying so hard to create._

Eddie stopped by his locker, got his backpack then stopped in the washroom across from Carter’s room where he slid out of his suit. He carefully folded it and placed it in his bag, hoping he would still use it after he caught this guy. He had worn his Spiderman outfit under his suit which saved him time, all he had to do was put his mask on. Before he left he tossed his bag up, shot off a web and stuck it to the ceiling in hopes of no one finding it.

He was ready and standing in front of Carter's door, he let his spider senses kick in and tried to detect anythin- rapidly Eddie leaped up, off the floor and stuck to the ceiling, just in time to miss the door blowing off of its hinges. He stayed quiet as a being stepped out of the classroom, they looked down the hallway. That’s when Spiderman relaxed his body and fell down onto the figure. He wrapped his legs around their neck in hopes of knocking them out but this guy was quick, and _strong_.

He raised his arms, reached back, grabbed a fistfull of Spiderman’s hero suit and not only pulled spiderman off of his back but he flung him into the classroom. Eddie groaned when he landed on his back in the science classroom. He looked up to the ceiling he was used to seeing when he was daydreaming in class, but now the usual ceiling tiles were interrupted by someone looking down on the hero.

“See, Spiderman, all this time I had been trying to give my subject new abilities” Carter smirked, towering over the hero. “But turns out I should’ve been enhancing the abilities we already have. That's why your friend Bryce here might be a _little_ bit stronger than you remember” He said with a wink before Eddie’s head snapped up just in time to see Bryce, who was significantly more muscly, grab his ankles and yank him towards him.

“You won’t win” Eddie groaned, looking back at Carter who watched as Bryce’s hands grabbed onto Eddie’s hips and hoisted him into the air.

Spiderman kicked and punched but Bryce was not flinching. He shot off a couple webs but they seemed to simply slip off of his skin.

“Oh I don’t know about that Spiderman” Carter hummed.

Eddie barely had any time to register what was going on as Bryce began to move forward and before he knew it, the hero was being thrown forward, towards the window. The glass broke on impact and spiderman went plummeting towards the cement below.

Just before he hit the ground, he shot off a web, it connected with one of the fire escapes above. He stopped just a foot before he hit the ground. Eddie let out a shaky sigh of relief. His feet dangled back, finding their place on the ground and steadying himself as he stood up. Immediately he scoped out the alley he was in, recognising it as one of the passages behind the school that was almost always empty.

It looked like any other alleyway, dark red bricks, garbage cans, with fire escapes lining the walls.

Spiderman felt the ground shake as something landed behind him. He spun around to see Bryce’s hulking figure as Carterr stepped out from behind him.

Eddie shot another web up onto one of the fire escapes and jumped up into the air. He was halfway up to the fire escape when he felt a hand grab his ankle and yank him back down. His web snapped as he landed flat on his back, _again_. Bryce stepped over him, one foot on either side of his body.

 _This is gonna hurt in the morning_ , Eddie thought as the pain of the impact ripped through his body.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Eddie stuttered, he tried to keep the pain out of his voice but that was hard to do since _everything_ ached.

Mr Carter began to speak as Bryce raised two meaty fists into the air, preparing to smash the spider beneath him.

“Well I always found it unfair that _some_ people got powers, like you. And others didn’t, like me and _my parents_ ”.

Just as the fists were about to make contact, the hero shot a web in the space between Bryce’s legs. His 2 fingers pressed into his palm and shot off a web which pulled him out from under Bryce and flung him into the air. He went flying. He was rapidly approaching the fire escape and prepared for landing. Thankfully for his sticky feet, he was able to land safely, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

“So of course I grew up in a household where we praised heroes” Carter continued, unphased by the fight going on before him.

Bryce leaped into the air, determined to catch Spiderman but the spider hopped from the fire escape to the one beside it.

“But what happened when an armed robber broke into our house? Did the heroes we praise come to rescue us? Oh no, _no…_ ” his voice drifted off, but he didn’t sound sad. “They let my parents _die_. Now heroes think they’re these big deals. But what would happen if _everyone_ got powers?”.

Eddie shot a web off towards Carter in hopes of pinning him down. But just as he was about to shoot, the floor fell from beneath him. His hand jerked and the web shot off, hitting some window with a ***** ** _splat*_**.

Bryce had gotten onto the fire escape beneath Spiderman and ripped the floor from beneath Eddie’s feet. Eddie shot off a web and hopped he would be able to swing away but Bryce, once again, jumped and grabbed his fucking foot. But this time when he landed, the weight of two supers was too heavy for the poor fire escape. The floor gave out from beneath them and they both went tumbling down to the ground, right in front of Mr Carter.

But Carter barely blinked as the two came tumbling down at his feet. Instead he leaned down, reached out and grabbed a fistfull of Eddie’s super suit and pulled him closer. “If everyone was super, _then no one will be '_ He whispered to the hero's face. His eyes were filled with ambition and his voice was tainted with determination. Just as quickly as he grabbed the hero, he dropped him. Eddie’s head bounced on the concerte as Carter stood up, dusted off his pants, and began walking away. He had taken a couple steps away when he stopped, turned his head just enough to glance back at Bryce, “Kill him or else I’ll take it all back” He demanded before he continued towards the school. “I have a gym full of students to drug”.

A loud **_ZAP_** sound echoed through the alleyway and Carter’s body dropped like a sack of potatoes. Eddie didn’t know what he expected to see in front of Carter, but what he certainly didn’t expect to see was Richie Tozier in his formal suit, with an outstretched hand, holding a tazer.

“Holly shit” the human teen sounded shocked as he let the taser fall from his grasp. It clanked against the ground and sent another little jolt into Mr Carter who hemorrhaged a little.

Spiderman didn’t even have time to celebrate because he was distracted by the heavy breaths of the villain behind him. Bryce now towered over Eddie, his face beaten and his eyes were furious. He looked like a lion about to charge its prey. Eddie was prepared to leap out of the way, to protect Richie, to do _anything_. But instead his attention was drawn to the _woosh_ sound of a gun firing. Once again the villain fell lifeless at Spiderman’s feet.

This time instead of Richie standing behind the villain, it was a female. She wore a long black trench coat and held out some sort of gun which she quickly slid into the hosliter on her thigh. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders in bouncy curls.

“Spiderman, happy to finally meet you” She said, her tone wasn’t serious but nor was it as happy as she claimed to be, it was neutral. Eddie could tell she meant business. Before he could respond she stepped over Bryce and towards Richie, “Rich, thanks for calling me” She nodded at him.

“No problem…” Richie said, still semi dazed. He finally started taking careful steps towards the mysterious women. “Anytime auntie” he shook his head, eyes finally focusing again.

“wait- Auntie?” Eddie asaked, confusion laced his voice.

“Yeah kid, I’m Maggie’s sister. Richie’s aunt, I am also the head and leader of a little organization, The Threat Assessment, Reconnaissance and Operations Taskforce, Tarot for short. And _I_ am Alley Red” Her poker face shifted into a small yet proud smile.

“Wait- holy shit you’re the leader of T.A.R.O.T?” Eddie’s eyes go wide beneath his mask as he marvels at the aunt and nephew.

“Yes yes now keep your voice down before you attack unnecessary attention” She waves her hand at Eddie as she surveys the alleyway for spying eyes.

“Yeah shut is Spaghetti” Richie cackled.

Eddie was taken aback by the familiar nickname, “W-What?” he stuttered.

Now it was Richie’s turn to look stunned, “Oh yeah” his shock turned smug, “I know it’s you in there Eds”.

Eddi- _Spiderman_ froze, his entire body went stiff as he stared at the smirking teen.

“Sorry you’ve got the wrong guy-” Eddie began to lie but Richie shook his head.

“The bridge? Spider man mysteriously knowing my name at Liberty? Then him asking _me_ to not go instead of trying to convince the school to cancel the dance? Eddie you, are a terrible liar” Richie smiled proudly at his detective work.

“How’d you know about _this_?” Spiderman asked, disregarding the fact that his secret identity had just been revealed. Instead he focused on how Richie knew he’d be out here with Carter.

“Well see this was the _one_ thing I didn’t know about. But after you left, I was taking a leak in the upstairs bathroom and _somebody’s_ spidey webs shot the window, so I looked out and saw you getting your ass handed to you and called my _favourite aunt_ -”

“I was not getting my ass handed to me” Eddie crossed his arms and pouted.

Before Eddie could get anything else in, Richie’s aunt spoke up. “Well boys I better be on my way. Can’t just leave a drug lord out here on the street. Eddie, we’ll be in contact alright? T. A. R. O. T. Could use someone like you” She gave Spiderman a nod. With the click of her bracelet a team of people in equally dark trench coats emerged from the dark corners of the alleyway and took the two villains away.

Then the two teens were left alone together.

“So can I see the _babe_ under the mask?” Richie asked curiously.

Eddie hesitated, _no one knew about his secret identity._ But it was _Richie… My best friend and biggest crush._ Before the hero could overthink the situation too much he moved his hand up and slid his mask off.

Richie watched as the famous Spider Man took his mask off, revealing Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie’s heart fluttered at the other’s face, his big doe eyes staring back at him through his lashes. “Hey Eds” The taller boy’s voice was warm and his face went soft.

Eddie’s face heated up a little, realizing how close they were. He tried to hold back his smile but failed, “Hey Rich”.

Richie raised his hands up to sit on Eddie’s hips. The hero’s skin tingled at the touch.

Eddie didn’t know what to say, he had just taken down a villain _and_ his identity had been revealed. He felt very exposed, especially under the touch of his best friend and crush. “We should probably go back to the dance before they begin to worry” Eddie decided to break the moment before he could mess anything up.

Richie looked visibly taken aback at the mention of leaving. He was so in the moment that when Eddie stepped away from him, his face was left with a small, disappointed frown. “Oh- yeah, okay” He tried to sound supportive. Dropping his hands from Eddie’s waist, now he felt as if he was trespassing for some reason.

“Well I should uh- go” Eddie took a step back and raised his hand that held his mask.

“Yeah of course” Richie nodded.

Without another word, Eddie slid his mask back on. He turned around and with his hand extended out towards one of the fire escapes above him he shot off a web. He leaped up and landed safely on the metal of the escape.

Richie was still in awe to see Eddie put the mask on, as if that made everything real. _Eddie_ ** _is_** _Spiderman_ , he thought as he watched Eddie leap up and away. But before he could shoot off another web Riche stepped forward and shouted, “Eddie! Wait!”.

Spiderman stopped where he stood on the railing of the fire escape and looked down at the curly haired teen that was waving up at him. With his sticky feet he simply walked down the railing and stood upside down on the underside of the fire escape. He shot off a web, connecting it to the floor he was hanging on. From there his knees bent and his hands held the web. He hung upside down as he slowly made his way to meet Richie. When he stopped they were perfectly face to face, even if Eddie was hanging upside down.

“Everything alright citizen?” Eddie put on his ‘responsible superhero’ voice, which got a chuckle from Richie.

Richie shrugged, slowly he stepped towards the hero, “Nah, all is good. Just forgot to do something” he said as he carefully placed his hands on either side of Eddie’s face. From there he delicately slid Spiderman’s mask down, exposing only the hero’s lips.

 _Too late to back out now_ , Richie thought as he angled his head and leaned in to kiss the superhero. Eddie’s lips were soft and he could feel the breath hitch in his mouth as Eddie waited a moment before he kissed back.

Eddie thought that his powers made him feel something, but the way he was feeling right here, right now, kissing Richie? That made him feel like he could do _anything_. Sparks and fireworks exploded within both of their chests alongside their racing hearts.

Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways. For example, right at that moment, two things began. First it started lightly drizzling over New york, even when the weatherman said it was supposed to be a clear and mild night. And second of all, just after it started raining, the dance’s DJ randomly started playing Africa By Toto at that very moment.

Richie and Eddie had not stopped kissing, not after they separated to breath, not when it started raining either. But when they heard the muffled (but still audible) tune of Africa’s iconic intro started echoing through the dark alleyway, Eddie could physically feel Richie gasp against his lips. It sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. He felt Richie’s lips heat up as he blushed against Eddie. Then, _only then_ , did the two break away, the night air filled their lungs and cooled their skin.

“Wanna slow dance with me?” Richie asked, his voice filled with optimism and excitement.

“To Africa by Toto?” Eddie asked, realizing he was still hanging upside down outside of his school’s homecoming dance.

“Why of course! What song would be better for our first slow dance?” Richie arched his eyebrows in a charming manner.

“Oh trashmouth” Eddie sighs happily, he quickly let go of the web he’d been holding onto and flipped backwards, landing on his feet, facing Richie. “You have such a way with words” The hero ripped his mask off, tossed it to the side and smashed his lips up against the other’s.

After a moment their lips separated, instead the two opted to lean their foreheads against each other. Richie’s hands found Eddie’s hips again (something Eddie was liking more every time it happened), holding him close as they slowly swayed back and forth. Eddie's hands drifted up to Richie’s upper half, one hand dangled comfortably off of Richie’s shoulder while the other slid into his forest of dark curls. Even with his suit covering his fingers, he was still able to feel every inch of Richie with his Spidey Senses.

So that’s how it ended, with Richie slow dancing with Spiderman, _Eddie_ , in the alleyway behind his school on the night of the Homecoming dance, in the rain, to Africa by Toto. 

**_The End_ **

**Word Count: 4522**

**Final Word Count: 18598**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing, Bang, Done! Three chapters, kinda short but I didn’t plan for this fic to be too big, I also know there’s some other Spider Eddie fics out there so I wanted to keep it short and sweet, which I think I achieved. 
> 
> Overall I’m pretty happy with how this turned out! I’ve always had trouble explaining fighting scenes and such, so this was good practice. I also just adored watching as Richie and Eddie’s relationship evolved and aw, it was so sweet!
> 
> As this is the final chapter I’ve gotta remind you guys to go check out my other social medias, Instagram (Stellar.Cosplays), Tumblr, (stellar-cosplays), even my youtube (Alley’s World). Also don’t forget to check out my other fan fictions! Here’s my master list, or go check out my account and you’ll find them all there.
> 
> Thank you all for the support this fic has received! I really enjoyed writing this piece and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Well looks like the time has come, that’s all from me guys, catch you on the flip side. 
> 
> So Long and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Beta, go find her on Tumblr @scoobydoo-ghoulschool and on ao3 @TheBlackLagoon
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays and my Tumblr stellar-alley if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!


End file.
